


Method

by Anonymous



Series: Steve Does Fanfiction [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Art Commentary, Bruce Feels, Characters Writing Fanfiction, For Ao3, Gen, M/M, Writers, Writing Methods, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They make it so I can’t hear myself. All I can focus on is what the story’s saying, and not … not what I’m telling myself. When I wear them, I can't hear how not good I am at this."</p><p>(with bonus alternate "dialogue-only" version in the end notes, because you're welcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method

 

 

 

 

Bruce’s headphones vibrate rhythmically under his fingertips as Steve barely caresses the outside shell of the Iron Man Red speakers. He can hear the faintest hints of words under the pulsating music, but they’re mostly drowned out under the beating bass that unleashes in waves he’s timed out enough times to know they’re not random.

The music is obnoxiously loud – dangerously loud, probably, but the headphones block Bruce from the outside world. Or, as Bruce had explained it to him, “they make it so I can’t hear myself. All I can focus on is what the story’s saying, and not … not what I’m telling myself. When I wear them, I can't hear how not good I am at this”.

The letters of the keyboard are snapping rapidly as they’re punched into form, words flying across the white of the screen that blinks in front of them both – Steve doesn’t try to read what Bruce is writing, not yet because it’s not done and if it’s not done it’s not ready – but he feels a strange flip in his chest at the glimpse of the word counter – **14,572** and _growing,_ the older man’s fingers moving with such ease and precision that Steve’s ears are enraptured by a different type of music.

What he can see of Bruce’s face is more relaxed than his memory can match. His breathing is unhindered, soft and even, his shoulders loose without weight. The red wire of the headphones is trapped lightly between the tips of his front teeth, worried gently as his mind flies. **Words: 15,643**

In the darkness of the unlit corner of the lab, with Bruce at ease and the muffled music blaring, Steve doesn’t feel the need to actually ask anything. He can just _see,_ witness first-hand what an offered explanation hadn’t really been able to explain. What Tony had only smirked about against his lips in denying further details. What Natasha and Clint had just shook off with understanding looks of their own. **Words: 16,001**

His fingers drop down to the other’s shoulder, gentle over the clothed skin, his chest flipping again as Bruce shifts slightly into the touch, fingers still flying.

**Author's Note:**

> **Dialogue-only version**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "But why do you blare the music? It seems like it'd be-."
> 
> "Distracting? It can be, I guess, if I play something catchy, something I listen to outside of writing. Which I don't do for exactly that reason."
> 
> "Alright, I understand that. But why _blare_ it?"
> 
> "Ah. It's uh ... hard to explain. You know how, sometimes, you get so caught up in everything that's going on in your life? How your mind gets so filled with worries and anxiety and stupid little "should have"s and you can't really make it shut up?"
> 
> "Of course."
> 
> "That's me ... all the time. It's not _just_ the Other Guy, it's ... everything. It's always been everything. And these headphones, they're obnoxious, "Iron Man Red" isn't exactly my best color, but they make it so I can’t hear myself. All I can focus on is what the story’s saying, and not … not what I’m telling myself. When I wear them, I can't hear how not good I am at this."
> 
>  
> 
> _"Bruce."_
> 
>  
> 
> "It's just a method of writing, Steve."


End file.
